Rogue Cheney vs. Levia
Rogue Cheney vs. Levia is a fight fought between Sabertooth Mage Rogue Cheney and the Dragon Levia. Prologue Atop Mercurius, the Eclipse Gate is opened,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 19 allowing seven Dragons to walk from the past into the present. The Dragons are revealed to be under the control of Rogue future counterpart, Future Rogue, and are then sent to ravage Crocus and kill all the Mages, save for Zirconis and Motherglare, who are ordered to kill those atop Mercurius and transport Rogue throughout Crocus, respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 9-14 Rogue and the rest of Sabertooth are confronted by Scissor Runner, whilst Levia battles the Mages of another guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 While Levia destroys various parts of Crocus,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 5 Sting and Rogue continue to struggle in their battle against Scissor Runner. Reminiscing about their past histories with their respective foster parents, Sting and Rogue marvel at a Dragon's true power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 9-11 Sting then attacks Scissor Runner, asking Rogue to leave and help out another non-Dragon Slayer guild before stating that Natsu's earlier words of motivation gave him the courage he needed to protect his comrades; Rogue states that Sabertooth's era of dispassion is over before ultimately leaving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 6-7 Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. Out of breath, Rogue pants heavily, glaring up at Levia. The aquarian-esque Dragon then smirks at Rogue, telling him that they should stop fighting, as he cannot claim victory over a Dragon. Hearing his name, Rogue asks the Dragon how he knows such a thing, to which Levia explains that he and the other Dragons have orders to make him the sole-survivor of the invasion so that he can live through the surrounding despair and live to become the King. Confused, Rogue shouts at Levia, declaring that he has no desire to be King and that he doesn't understand, demanding Levia to tell him who gave him the aforementioned order. Levia then informs the Shadow Dragon Slayer that it was his future self who gave him said order, and that his plan seven years from now is to become the Dragon King and rule the world, shocking Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 12-13 Rogue experiences a quick tingling sensation, but then scoffs at Levia's tellings, however, a sudden voice he hears inside his head informs him that everything the Dragon has stated is true. Rogue then looks down to see his shadow talking to him once more, explaining that it represents one of his possible futures and is the darkness that lurks deep within the farthest reaches of his heart. Disturbed by this revelation, Rogue angrily stomps on his shadow, causing the mysterious conversation to abruptly end. Seeing this, Levia demands that Rogue embrace his evil-stained heart and submit to destiny. Rogue sinks to his knees upon hearing this and, unable to comprehend what he is hearing, confusedly declares that everything he's hearing is lies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 13-15 Rogue then hears a distant voice asking him why he's spacing out, prompting him to turn his head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 10 Aftermath Rogue sees that Sting is running towards him and when he offers to help him fight Levia, Rogue asks him if he managed to defeat his own Dragon. Sting states that he didn't, but opted to bring him with him instead; Scissor Runner, in a gait, runs through a building, completely demolishing it. Rogue expresses his complete shock at Sting's action, prompting Sting to gleefully laugh. When Sting and Rogue meet up, Rogue chastises Sting, asking him if he thinks he performed some sort of practical joke; Sting dismisses Rogue's question, stating that because they're a team, they've got each other's backs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 10-11 Concurrently, Scissor Runner and Levia argue, with Levia berating Scissor Runner for being unable to capture Sting, explaining that a capture mission doesn't mean that breaking bones is verboten; Scissor Runner exclaims that he doesn't care about capture missions, and that he simply wants to kill any and all humans he can. Sting then turns to face Rogue and tells him to show the two Dragons the power of two others: the power of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Although surprised at first, Rogue quickly smiles and thinks to himself that as long as he has Sting, he'll be fine. Facing each other back-to-back, preparing to face Levia and Scissor Runner, Rogue thinks that should he ever succumb to darkness, Sting's light will surely vanquish his evil.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 12 The Twin Dragon Slayers then charge at the two Dragons, signalling the start of a new battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 19 References Navigation